Adhesives and caulkings are commonly sold in tube type containers. This type of tube is typically cylindrical in fonn with a narrow elongate spout at one end of the tube. The spout is cut to open, allowing for the dispensing of the product through the spout, upon the application of pressure to the base end of the cylinder. A variation of this means of packaging is the tubular package designed to be dispensed by hand pressure applied directly to the tube. Such a tubular package has the end folded creating a "V" shape, such tubes can not be stored upright. As the tubular containers of the type utilized for caulking and adhesive are cylindrical, they can present problems of storage for the user. The tubes are easily knocked over, and, have a tendency to roll on a horizontal surface. If stored in a box or bucket, it is difficult to determine specific contents of a particular tube due to the fact of the contents being identifiable primarily by label only.
There are many types of caulkings and adhesives available in tube type containers, each designed for a specific use and application. For example, there are silicone sealants in a variety of colors, butyl rubber caulkings in an offering of colors, acrylic formulas in colors, adhesives of many types, tar based sealants, fire resistant sealants, specific applications for glaziers, plumbers, painters, electricians, etc. For this reason, is not uncommon for a construction worker, or repairperson, professional or amateur, to require the use of a number of tubes of these products, and to have them available to move to the required work areas.
There is also a need to have the contents readily identifiable and accessible whether the holder is mounted in a home shop, a jobsite, or moving regularly from one work area to another. If in transit, there is a need to ensure retention of the products in the holder regardless of the position of the holder. Such a means may be a gate of one design or another.
Relative to the type of contents and air temperature, there is tendency for these tubes to leak, potentially creating yet another problem. Therefore, there is a need for a holder that addresses this problem with a means of retention of potential spillage to protect surrounding areas.
Currently manufacturers of caulkings and adhesives have few options for marketing their products. These sealants and adhesives are typically sold as an individual tube only, or occasionally as a group of tubes of the same type of product shrink-wrapped together. As there are no holders for this type of tube, manufacturers are not able to provide the users of their products with an inexpensive portable holder in which to store their products. Also lacking is a means to bulk package these products in a portable holder that provides an attractive, value-added feature to organize and store these products upon purchasing!
For the aforementioned reasons there is a demand for a holder for tube type articles that will allow the user to simply and quickly view the contents to ascertain content, and to access the articles independent of one another. Additionally, there is a demand for a holder for tube type articles that will ensure retention of the articles in the holder whether the holder is secured to a surface or in transit, while eliminating the potential of product spillage. Furthermore, there is a demand for a holder that will be inexpensive to manufacture allowing manufacturers of caulkings and adhesives to package their products in such a way as to provide a value added feature, distinguishing their products from others while offering their products as a convenient multiple pack.